The Secret of the Bear
by bearwolf207
Summary: A memoir of a bear added to the Seekers series. Follow Balium as she travels with the bears of the Seekers series. If the child is younger than nine then I would suggest the parent proof read this document.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of my first FanFic so please review and follow I will write more chapters please wait I am very busy with school swimming and the holiday seasons.  
**

* * *

Chapter One

The Beginning

* * *

There I was staring through the bushes a rabbit sat there seems like an easy kill. As I flung myself at the rodent we both took off the rabbit tripped and I bit down on it. The warm blood felt good running down my throat. The fact that I haven't eaten meat in at least a week also helped. Did I mention I'm a bear well a very strange bear. But as I gorged on my first kill in days I heard a loud growling noise so, being a young cub only seeing one summer I abandoned my food and hid in a tree. I waited a few minutes then climbed down and finished my meal.

Later that evening as the warm food lulled me to sleep I laughed at myself realizing not only was the growl I heard my stomach I also realized I had not seen another bear in I don't know how long so it would be very unlikely for that growl belong to another animal. You may think what about wolves well they usually stay on the other side of the got darker outside and I slept.

I was running through the forest with other cubs one a brown bear, one a black bear,and one a white bear. This puzzled me, because first why would there be a white bear on land and second why would I Balium run in a prairie with three other bears and a ghost brown bear! Then I woke up to sun shine on my face.

* * *

**Please review and follow and we will find out who these mysterious bears in Balium's dre****ams** **are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My second chapter please keep reviewing and following don't forget to share.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Fishing Lesson**

* * *

I set out on my adventure leaving the comforts of the familiar behind me. Vividly remembering the relaying dreams that pushed me to this. The most common was the three, or four if you count ghosts, bears standing in front of my cave calling my name, every time I tried to follow I woke up. Without family or friends not even a mother, I had no idea why I would know other bears. Hopefully this adventure and danger I am most likely walking into will tell me of my past.

Feeling a bit hungry I went to the river knowing fishing was the hardest hunting l ever attempted to teach myself I stopped on the bank, thinking hard of how I should attempt this. When all the sudden a noise from behind startled me I looked back, and towering over me was a large female brown bear with a hole in her left ear. Letting out a shriek I tried to run. The unknown she bear then spoke calmly saying " Please do not leave I have lost a cub to this very river, and I would not like to watch it again." This calmed me as much as I could be feeling slightly threatened. Taking a deep breath I spoke "I am very sorry for your loss what is your name?" After assessing my size and question she replied "Shanoa, and may I ask what your name is young cub and why it is you are all alone?" My name is Balium and I have no mother that I can remember, and I simply want to fish and eat my rightfully earned meal." I replied with a proud grin satisfied with what I had said. "Well," said Shanoa " I can assure you I will not steal your catch, if some how you do catch something." I puzzled over this for a moment before I started to try to catch my lunch. Try one missed my salmon, try two missed yet again and again and again. I then looked up at the she bear named Shanoa, realizing she was laughing at me! Angrily I roared "What's so funny?" Through her chorus of snorts, which now she was not trying to hold back she chortled " You... are all... wrong you... need to.. swing in front of... the salmon." I tried this, it did not work I glared at Shanoa. Then she shook her massive fury head and said "Watch." I saw her stand there then lighting quick she shot her paw into the water, and next thing I knew there was a salmon flopping on the bank. That night I gorged on fish I had caught that day. I thanked Shanoa and we went our separate ways.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter more on those mysterious bears keep reviewing following and let's find out together who Balium really is and what makes this bear so special. As always,**

**BW**


End file.
